


Freedom At Last

by FreeArchive



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: With the human military retreating to leave Detroit to the androids, Markus can finally relax. His job isn't over but at least he has North at his side.{Norkus}{North x Markus}
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Freedom At Last

**Author's Note:**

> So years late, I finally watched a playthrough of DBH and well, OUCH. My entire heart 😅 I fell in love with these two so decided to write a little something for them~~

"What are you doing out here?" 

Markus sat on the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. The sun set across the sky, painting a familiar scene of red and orange. Detroit was now the home of androids, a city where they could live and be free from humans and those who wanted to hurt them. 

North stood behind him, arms folded. "You're being missed down at the party." 

It should have been cause for a celebration. After so much death at the hands of the humans, the remaining androids threw a party to try and move on. 

And yet Markus left. 

He looked back towards the sunset. So much death... He hadn't even known their names—most never received any. 

"Markus?" 

North sat down next to him. Usually she'd quip at him but she recognised this wasn't the time. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I… I'm not in the mood for celebrating." 

"That's okay. It's messed up anyways." 

The streets still ran blue with the blood of the fallen. And would stain them for years to come—even after the rain had long washed them away. Their sacrifice would not be forgotten. For without them, none of this would be possible. 

And yet Markus couldn't help the feeling of guilt. 

Guilt because he'd led them on this path. He'd brought hundreds to their deaths for the freedom of a few. Was it worth it? Should he have listened to the others and kept his mouth shut? Lived his life away in the bowels of Jericho and done nothing? 

At least then they'd have been alive. He wanted to live, not just survive. But why should it be at the cost of others? Did he make a mistake? 

He'd never know. 

"Markus-" 

North reached out but stopped, fingers inches away from his hand. 

He looked at her. 

They'd never really talked about what they were. Months ago, he'd believed androids didn't feel love. For they were mere machines and didn't feel like humans. But so much changed and that was not true. He felt something when he looked at her. 

Markus took her hand, linking their fingers. And they connected. 

He'd connected with hundreds of different androids over the past month to free them from slavery. But it wasn't the same with North. 

North closed her eyes. 

"I'm sorry you feel such pain," she said. "But you succeeded. Our people are now safe thanks to you. And they can build a better life." 

Together? 

"We." 

She frowned. 

"We succeeded. I could never have done this without you." 

Even despite her more violent tendencies, she'd been essential in the battle for freedom. She'd stood next to him like Simon, Josh, and every other android who'd strived for freedom. He may have led, but he needed them. 

North nudged him. "Glad you can acknowledge that." 

Markus stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. When like this, he saw their base form, the machine part of them they covered in their skin. Was it false to pretend to be human? To look and act like them? 

Too many questions, ones that could wait. 

"It isn't over," Markus said finally. "We might have Detroit but there are other cities, other countries. And the humans still don't fully accept us." 

For fear, they'd retreated and let go. It didn't change how many they'd killed and how many they'd abused. The laws hadn't changed. 

"And we will continue to fight." North nodded. "Until we are fully free and equal." 

Markus nodded. Detroit had been hard won. They'd suffered for an inch when they had miles to go. But if it took his life, he'd walk those miles. 

"But ease up." North slapped his chest playfully. "You deserve one night where you don't worry. We can fight tomorrow. But tonight, let's live in the freedom you brought." 

The echoes of android laughter filled the streets of Detroit—an odd sound for rarely heard and yet so beautiful for what it meant. They could laugh, they could sing, they could live. 

"Let's live," he echoed. 

North made to stand up but he stopped her. 

"What?" 

"Not yet." 

He didn't want to leave just yet. Down there he'd be worshipped as a hero but up here, away from the world, with North, he was Markus. Just a person. She saw him for who he was. 

North sat back down. 

Markus closed his eyes. He had the contents of thousands of love stories downloaded to his database in case his owners had wanted a tale. He didn't have a heartbeat in the same way the humans of the stories had—but swore it sped up. 

"I like when it's just us," he said. "When there's no one else around." 

"Tell me more."

When he opened his eyes again, she smirked at him. 

"You make me feel… free. Like the world isn't cruel. I know I won't waver when you're with me." 

Markus dipped his head and kissed her. Their bodies didn't have the human instinct that pushed them further but Markus knew what he wanted to do. 

"Wow." 

They'd kissed before but never like that. Never like fire burned between them. 

North looked away, but Markus could see the upturned corners of her lips as she tried not to smile. She liked to act tough and like nothing could hurt her but he knew the truth. He knew the passion in her heart. He knew how it consumed her. He knew that she loved harder than anyone. 

Markus took her hand again, turning it over as their skin faded away to reveal their android selves. 

"I liked that." 

"So did I." 

They sat for another minute in silence, just being in one another's presence. 

"Should we go to the party?" Markus asked. 

"Maybe in a few minutes," North whispered. "They can wait a little longer." 

Her hand reached around his neck and pulled him closer. Markus had zero complaints as she drew their mouths together once again. Time passed as they continued kissing. 

"Okay, okay," North said finally, one hand delicately placed on his chest. "I think we ought to go now." 

Cheers and voices echoed through the air but this time, Markus nodded. For he would like to see his people happy. 

North stood up and offered him a hand. Markus took it. They walked back out of the building and emerged into a street. The dim lights flickered faintly and music filled the air. 

“Hey, Markus!” an android greeted him. 

Markus waved as he kept going. He spotted Simon not too far away. His friend smiled more than he'd ever seen before. And it was a good look on him. 

North wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

"Look at what you did," she whispered. "Look at what you gave our people." 

Freedom. 

He kissed her forehead. "No, look what we gave our people." 

And North smiled happily next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 🥰


End file.
